


Fire Sale

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, ColdwaveWeek2018, Human Trafficking, Jessica Keith strikes again, Kidnapping, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Rugged hero Heatwave rescues his cool partner from the clutches of eeeeeeVIL!!!!





	Fire Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Len woke up to hazy vision, a pounding head, and gunshots—wait, no, stilettoes _ow ow ow_ —strapped to a table, mouth duct-taped shut, and the neck brace from hell choking him.

“You’re awake!” joyful stylings pierced Len’s already tortured ears. “Hooray!”

Tension tightened the air within Len when Jessica Keith came into view.  A human trafficker before the particle accelerator exploded, she expanded her business to include lucrative metahuman operations as one of Amunet’s top suppliers.

Her eyes, though a dull green, were sharp with enough intelligence to put together that there couldn’t possibly be two middle-aged men of similar builds with cryonic abilities and predilections towards do-gooding.

More importantly, he was scared.  Not the usual, part of his uniform fear of losing a civilian or the bad guy getting away, but that tight terror that he thought had vanished when Lewis died: the best thing about the explosion in his and Lisa’s books.

_What if she captures Lisa next!?_

She tapped a button on her phone, “You, my hunky snowflake, are going to make me a lotta moolah!  There are soooooo many people waiting to meetcha! C’mon!”

His breathing quickened when the table hovered and followed her into an auditorium of elites and their thugs.  He couldn’t move his head to see them all, but the room was hot with so many of them.  A screen lit up above and beside him: a feed giving the crowd a bird’s eye view of him.  He wanted to look aside and hide his fear, but the neck brace was unyielding.  Humiliation burned him when people began flinging jeers his way.

“We have a super healthy cryo right here!  Good for air conditioning, icing minions, or testing your personal vengeance schemes against Citizen Cold on!” Keith started the bidding at half a million, but it soon soared to 34 million thanks to a feuding trio.

His buyer was handing over a briefcase of cash when a boot kicked down the door followed by a roar announcing, “Fire sale!!!”

The stress and the heat dragged Len into darkness.

He woke up hooked up to an IV in STAR Labs.  Mick was beside him holding his hand.

“Lenny...” Mick thumbed his cheek.

“Mick...” Len leaned into his touch, still overheated from Mick’s rampage.

"Go back to sleep, Snowy, I gotcha," Mick pressed a feathery kiss to Len's lips.

Len's eyes drifted shut again, a feeling of safety blanketing him with Mick watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere! Enjoy the rest of Coldwave Week 2018!


End file.
